


brown paper packages tied up with strings

by nerducci



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Thunderstorms, totally not a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci
Summary: writing this actually made me cringe so hard but... it was like 3am and there was this huge thunderstorm and i was thinking about that one scene in the sound of music and... jaspdanvid... hhhhhh....and now it's 5.15am and i'm exhausted so if there are mistakes i am very sorryALSO THIS IS FOR DAY 3 OF JASPDANVID WEEK i know i'm really behind but i'm working on them dw sCMSNDMDJDNF





	brown paper packages tied up with strings

**Author's Note:**

> writing this actually made me cringe so hard but... it was like 3am and there was this huge thunderstorm and i was thinking about that one scene in the sound of music and... jaspdanvid... hhhhhh....
> 
> and now it's 5.15am and i'm exhausted so if there are mistakes i am very sorry
> 
> ALSO THIS IS FOR DAY 3 OF JASPDANVID WEEK i know i'm really behind but i'm working on them dw sCMSNDMDJDNF

The storm starts suddenly, with no warning. Daniel jolts into a sitting position. He wasn't sleeping, rather lying awake, but the sudden noise makes him jump. The rain doesn't start slowly, it's sudden and intense. For a moment he wonders what the sound is - it sounds almost mechanical, like some sort of generator. It isn't until he sees the first flash of lightning that he realises.  
It's horribly bright even through the curtains.   
It spooks him, perhaps more than it should. He stares through the translucent curtains with wide eyes, waiting for the next flash. It still makes him jump.

By the time the lightning flashes again, Jasper's sitting up too, arms wrapped around Daniel. "Hey, it's okay, it's just a storm," he whispers, but he's trembling, and Daniel knows that Jasper is just as frightened as he is. They don't get many thunderstorms, but when they do, it isn't unusual for the two of them to get spooked. For Jasper, the thunder sounds uncomfortably similar to the sound of the explosion that almost killed him. For Daniel, it's hard to dissociate the thunder and lightning from the fear of divine punishment that he can't shake.

David, on the other hand, loves thunderstorms. He sees a storm as some sort of magical natural phenomenon that's worth celebrating. He sees them as exciting and exhilarating and enthralling.

When the next flash of lightning lights up the sky, David's awake too. He sits up and joins his boyfriends' embrace, watching through the curtain as the lightning flash again and again. The rain is almost loud enough to drown out the thunder.  
"Wow," David says softly, "it hasn't rained like this in months!"  
Another loud crash of thunder makes both Daniel and Jasper jump, and David cuddles closer to them, pressing a quick kiss to Jasper's cheek. "It's okay," he says. "Just think of nice things. You know, like... raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens."

Daniel groans. _"Please_ don't start singing."

_"Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,"_ David sings softly, grinning, and Daniel rolls his eyes, but he can't help smiling slightly.

_"Brown paper packages tied up with strings," _Jasper joins in, _"these are a few of my favorite things."_

Daniel glares at him. It isn't unusual for David to break into song, but he expected better from Jasper.

"Danny, sing with us!" David exclaims.

"Noooo." Another sudden lightning flash makes Daniel jump again, and he closes his eyes. _"Cream-coloured ponies and crisp apple strudels,"_ he sings half-heartedly. "This is stupid."

"It is not stupid," David says indignantly. "Anyway, it's helping, isn't it?"

"No." Daniel scowls. "I _hate _thunderstorms."

"Me too," Jasper says with a sigh, and then he tenses as the thunder rumbles again, louder this time. "I don't like it."

"I don't like it," Daniel echoes, gripping Jasper's arm tightly.

Jasper squeezes his hand. "You don't like _anything."_

"I like ice cream and you."

"I like puppies. And furbies."

"Oh my gosh, guys," David says, "we could make a-"

"It's three in the morning, we're not making a song," Daniel interrupts. "Let's just sit _quietly _and wait for the storm to-"  
He screeches when the lightning flashes again. "I do not like this."

"Me neither," Jasper says quietly.

"Why don't we just lie down and cuddle until the storm passes?" David suggests gently.

It sounds like a good idea to all of them, so that's what they do. The storm doesn't pass; it rains heavily all night and into the morning.   
It's okay though. They're together, and they're okay.

**Author's Note:**

> :))
> 
> ok now i'm gonna actually go to bed lmao


End file.
